Detour: World of Pokemon
by Storyteller 36
Summary: While looking for Organization XIII's hideout, Sora, Donald and Goofy make a detour to help a person named Ash and his partner Pikachu get home not mention dealing with the heartless, takes place during KHII
1. Chapter 1

**My attempt to create a Kingdom Hearts/ Pokemon crossover, the reason being is that a lot of these stories just aren't in my tastes, anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon, they are owned by their owners, anyway; on with the show.**

Story takes place during Pokemon Battle Frontier, after Ash's second loss to Brandon at the Battle Pyramid, and for Kingdom Hearts 2 after defeating the MCP but before Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back to Twilight Town to find a way into Organization XIII's headquarters.

**Chapter 1: Strange Encounters**

A path in forest at midday, no one around until from down from the path comes four figures, one being a young man of at least fourteen years of age, the boy's name is Ash Ketchum, riding on his shoulder is the yellow electric mouse pokemon Pikachu. Walking next to them is a boy about the age of at least nineteen, this Ash's fiend Brock, next to Brock is a girl who is a bit younger than Ash maybe twelve, but is still older than the young boy next to her who is probably eight, the girl is May, while the youngest is Max, May's younger brother. Right now the group is currently waiting near the Battle Pyramid for Pyramid King Brandon's return from searching for a certain pokemon, so Ash can try again to earn Brandon's frontier symbol and become a master of the Battle Frontier.

As Ash and the others continue down the path, they come across a forest clearing with a small pond. Brock says, " This looks a good place to have lunch."

Ash says, " Well all right, lets bring our pokemon out, okay?"

May than says, " Sure, lets do it."

Ash, Brock, and May say all together while throwing the poke balls containing their Pokemon into the air " Come on out everyone."

From the pokeballs come beams of light, when the beams touch the ground, they materialize into pokemon, the ones that come from Ash's pokeballs are: Donphan, Corphish, Sceptile, Aipom and Swellow. The ones that come out of May's pokeballs are: Combusken, Eevee, Munchlax and Squirtle. The ones that come out of Brock's pokeballs are: Bonsly, Marshstomp and Forretress. While the others are letting their pokemon out, Max who is too young to be a pokemon trainer was getting out a few cans of pokemon food.

While Max was putting the pokemon food into bowls, Brock was making sandwiches for him and the other non-pokemon food eaters. While lunch is being prepared the pokemon start to play with each other. Ash is sitting down on a rock looking at the case he kept his acquired frontier symbols in, thinking " I can't wait to get to the Battle Pyramid, so I can have my rematch with him and win my seventh frontier symbol."

Brock than announces to everyone that lunch is ready, everyone human and pokemon come over to eat. All the while, they are being watched by three people, one of which a small cat-like pokemon named Meowth who says, " Looks like the twerps are setting themselves up for another attempt by us to steal their pokemon, so lets not keep them waiting."

A blue haired man next to Meowth asked, " How should we do it this time, from the balloon, a giant mech, or disguises, what do you say Jessie?

The man is known as James, his question is directed to the woman with incredibly long red hair on Meowth's other side. Jessie than says, " Well, I say we go with disguises, since for some weird reason, the twerp with the Pikachu never recognizes us, which in my opinion is just bizarre, now lets go and get a plan together."

As Team Rocket left their hiding place to come up with a plan, Ash and the others were just finishing eating a delicious lunch courtesy of Brock. Ash said, " That was delicious Brock, thanks."

Max than said in know-it-all tone of voice, " Well, did you expect anything else from Brock, Ash?"

May than said in a somewhat annoyed voice to her little brother, " No need to be rude Max, Ash was just saying that it was delicious, which I agree with."

But before Max could answer, Brock said, "Hold on there, no reason to argue, I mean we all agree that the sandwiches were delicious, right?"

May and Max agreed, but Ash was too busy looking at a bush where he caught a glimpse of something after turning away from May and Max's coming argument to answer. May than says, " Ash? Ash? Ash?"

His name being called three times caused Ash to turn to May and say, " Yeah?"

Max than asks, " What were you looking at over there anyway Ash?"

Ash says' " I'm not sure what it was, it looked like a pair of yellow eyes, staring at us from those bushes" and he than pointed to some bushes on the other side of the clearing that they were having lunch, and on the opposite side of where Team Rocket was hiding. Pikachu suddenly stiffened, when Ash saw this he said " Pikachu, what is it", Pikachu than started running towards the bushes were Ash saw the yellow eyes. Ash than says to Brock and the others " Stay here and keep an eye on the others, I'll go get Pikachu" and staring running after Pikachu.

Pikachu is running through the forest following a scent that doesn't belong in this forest, but for some reason none of the other pokemon could sense it. Pikachu eventually made it to a smaller clearing which seemed to be the source of the strange scent. A rustle came from the bushes behind Pikachu, Pikachu than turns and sees his trainer Ash coming out of the bushes saying " Pikachu why did you run off like that" but stopped when he saw something on the ground behind Pikachu that looked like a pure black creature, with waving antenna, about the size of Pikachu, with pure yellow eyes. When Pikachu turns around and sees the new creature, he gets ready for battle with sparks coming out of his cheeks, Ash is thinking while taking out his Pokedex to identify the creature, " Is this the thing that was staring at us earlier, and if so how come Pikachu and I were the only one's who noticed it?"

Ash points the Pokedex at the mysterious creature, the Pokedex than says in its computer voice, " Scanning, no Pokemon entry found."

Ash than says rather nervously, " This thing's not a Pokemon, than what is it?" After Ash said this, the unidentified creature started moving towards Ash, Pikachu got in front of it and unleashed a Thunderbolt on it, when the attack hit its target, the black creature suddenly burst into a puff of black smoke with a heart shaped light floating up into the sky and disappearing. This made Ash think " What the, it definitely wasn't a pokemon if it blew up from a Thunderbolt, so what was that thing."

Pikachu's ears twitched and than it said something to Ash, which makes Ash look around and see several more black creatures, as well as a more evolved, human looking version with longer antenna than the smaller ones. Ash thinks, " There are more of these things, as well as a bigger one." Ash then points his Pokedex at the bigger one with the same result as the first creature, he is than shocked when he sees that the creatures seem to melt into the ground and form into a big black portal on the ground, which starts to pull Ash and Pikachu into it, causing Ash to yell, "Pikachu" as they both disappeared into the portal, afterwards the portal just disappeared.

The bushes than rustle and out comes Team Rocket, who were following Pikachu and Ash to find an opportunity to kidnap Pikachu. They saw the black creatures, than saw Ash and Pikachu get sucked into a black void which disappeared afterwards. James than said while sounding a bit scared " Jess, what happened to the twerp?"

To which Jessie says " I have absolutely no idea James."

Meowth than says, " I wonder what those black creatures were?"

Meanwhile in a place far from Kanto, in another world in fact, a teenage boy is walking down a path coming from a huge castle towards a quaint looking town accompanied by a humanoid duck and a humanoid dog, the boy's name is Sora while the duck's name is Donald and the dog's name is Goofy. Sora says, " Sure is a lot more peaceful now that the MCP is toast, now the only badies left are Pete, Maleficent and the rest of Organization XIII."

Goofy than said, " Don't forget about Hades, Sora."

Sora than says " Yeah, but the last we saw of him, he was falling into a swirling vortex, so he won't be causing trouble, for a while anyway."

Donald says, " Still, with Organization XIII out there, we still got a fight on our hands."

Sora says, " I know, I wouldn't forget about them, they kidnapped Kairi after all, we gotta find their hideout as soon as possible, but we don't have a clue of where to start searching."

But as Sora and his friends get to the bottom of the path, they see a bunch of heartless huddled around something, upon closer inspection it is revealed to be someone, at this Sora says, " We gotta help that guy, come on" and with that Sora, Donald, and Goofy charged at the heartless, after a smacks from Goofy's shield, a spell or two from Donald and a couple of strikes from Sora's Keyblade, the group of heartless was annihilated. With the heartless gone Sora was able to get a good look at the person on the ground, he appeared to be unconscious, about Sora's age, wearing a blue vest with a black undershirt, light blue pants, has a red hat with a black stripe on it with a weird symbol in the stripe, the hat was covering black hair. What Sora didn't see earlier was that he was holding in black fingerless gloves was a yellow, mouse like creature, with brown stripes on its back, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

Goofy said, " Wonder why the defense system didn't respond."

Donald responded, " Maybe the system is a bit messed up after our beating the MCP, Tron should be able to fix it no problem" after saying this Donald sees a red device on the ground and picks it up, all the while Sora is looking over the unconscious boy.

Donald flips up part of the device to reveal a screen and points it at Goofy, causing the device to say in a computer voice, " No pokemon entry found."

Goofy than asks, " Gosh Donald, what's a pokemon" as he picks up the yellow mouse.

When Donald points the device at the mouse, it says " Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu is capable of storing electricity in the sacs in its cheeks, with which it uses to roast berries, making them softer to eat."

Goofy than pokes Pikachu's cheeks while saying, " You mean these cheeks" said cheeks start to spark.

When Sora sees this after hearing what the device said about what Pikachu can do, rushes over to Goofy saying, " Goofy no" and grabs Pikachu from Goofy just as Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity, shocking Sora. After the shocking ended, Sora was still holding on to Pikachu, just slightly smoking and a little hurt.

Donald than asked a bit worryingly, " Are you okay Sora?"

Sora responds " Yeah, Pikachu's attack was pretty strong, but hurt a lot less than a heartless'es electric attack."

Pikachu than started to stir in Sora's arms and woke up, Sora than put Pikachu down on the ground, once Pikachu was on the ground, Pikachu rushed over to the unconscious boy and started to nudge him.

Ash slowly started to wake up and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Pikachu , Ash than sat straight up, hugged Pikachu while saying, " Pikachu, you're okay."

Suddenly a voice says, " Hello."

This causes Ash to stand up with Pikachu on his shoulder, when he turns to the speaker he sees three beings that shocked him, one was a boy about his age, wearing a mainly black outfit with straps of different colors on it, but it was his two companions that really threw Ash for a loop, they looked like some kinds of Pokemon, but Ash had a feeling that these two weren't pokemon. Ash decided to be polite and said, " Hello, my name's Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu" as he pointed to the pokemon on his shoulder.

The boy than proceeded to point to the duck and said, " this is Donald."

Donald than said " Hi."

The boy than pointed to the dog and said " This is Goofy."

Goofy than said, " Hi there Ash and Pikachu, nice to meet ya."

The boy than pointed to himself and said, " my name is Sora.

Ash than started to search his pockets for his Pokedex when Donald handed it to him saying it was just lying on the ground, Ash than points it at Donald, when it says no pokemon data found, Ash says, " I knew it."

Sora than asked, " What did you know Ash?"

Ash than says, " I had a feeling that your two friends are not pokemon, just like those black creatures that created that black portal that sucked us in."

Donald than asked, " Did these black creatures have solid yellow eyes?"

Ash nodded and Sora said, " Those black creatures must have been heartless, but one question though Ash."

Ash than asked, " What is it Sora?"

Sora than asked, " What's a pokemon?"

Ash was shocked to hear someone ask that question, but than Ash asked, "Everyone in Kanto know what pokemon are, so why not you three?"

Sora than said, "I never heard of Kanto before, this is Radiant Garden and I don't know how to tell you this Ash but I don't think you're in your own world anymore, Ash."

Ash than asked in a very surprised tone, " What do you mean not in my world anymore?"

Donald than said, " We got some explaining to do, don't we?"

Ash than nodded, Goofy than said, " Well let's take him to see Leon and the others, their bound to know what to do."

Sora and Donald both nod in agreement with Goofy's idea, Sora than says, " Ash, follow us, we can help you get back to your world, but first you should meet some of our friends, they will be able to explain things to you a bit better than us, and in the meantime you can tell us about your world, and you can answer our question about what a pokemon is" the group than continued to the town where hopefully Leon and the others can answer Ash's questions.

**There you go, please tell me what you think of the direction I'm taking this concept in, please review, until the next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: A lost friend

**Here's Chapter 2 of my Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover. I neither own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts, now than on with the show.**

**Chapter 2: A lost friend**

" Where are those two, its been a couple of hours, they should be back by now", says a slightly angry May.

Max says in bit of a worried tone, " I hope Ash and Pikachu are all right?"

Brock said, " Relax Max, Ash can take care of himself and don't forget Pikachu's with him."

May than says in a worried tone, " What if Team Rocket caught Ash" but as she is saying this, Ash's Swellow landed after flying around.

Brock than asked, " Swellow, any sign of Ash, Pikachu or Team Rocket?" Swellow than moved its head sideways to say no to Brock.

Max than looks at the sky and asks, " Where in the world are you Ash?"

_Meanwhile in Radiant Garden _

As Ash is walking towards Merlin's house following Sora, Donald and Goofy with Pikachu riding on his shoulder, he suddenly turns around a looks behind him, Goofy than stops and asks, " Gawrsh, what is it Ash?"

To which Ash answers, " I thought for a moment that I heard my friend Max just now."

Sora who stopped along with Goofy said, " Could've have been just your imagination or something."

Donald who stopped a little bit ahead of the others said, " Come on Merlin's house is just a little bit further, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get Ash and Pikachu home."

Soon everyone continues to Merlin's, all the while Ash tells his new friends what pokemon are, as well as telling them about his journey, Sora than says, " So you and your friends were waiting for this Brandon guy to get back from a trip so you can have a pokemon battle with him for a third time, so that you can get your final frontier symbol when you got sent here by the heartless, did I get that right?"

Ash says, " You got it, now mind telling me a bit about you three, I mean something tells me that you three are also on a journey, am I right?"

Sora than says, " You are right, but we'll explain about our journey later, for now we're here." Sora than pointed to a stone house with a roof that looked like it was made of straw, Sora began to walk to a wooden door opened and motioned for Ash and the others to follow.

But before Sora could get close enough to open the door, it opened up to reveal a girl that seems to be older than Sora wearing a black tank top, black shorts, grey boots that went up to a little bit under her ankles. She also wore a black headband under her black hair. When she saw Sora she said, " Hey there Sora, Donald and Goofy, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be looking for the Organization's hideout" but before she can ask Sora anything else, she saw Ash and Pikachu, she than asked, " Who are you two?"

Ash than said, " My name's Ash and this is Pikachu" as he pointed to Pikachu, who let a cry that could be considered hello, " may I ask who you are?"

" I'm the great ninja Yuffie, nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu," said Yuffie as she reached out to scratch Pikachu under the chin causing it to let out a contended cry. Yuffie asks, " So what brings you two here?"

Sora than says, " Well, that's why were still here, Ash and Pikachu got sent from their own world to here, we want to see what Leon and the others think about this" Yuffie than moves out of the way so Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Donald and Goofy can come inside the house and explain the situation.

_Meanwhile back in Kanto, at a Pokemon Center in the woods_

We see Brock talking to a gray haired man on a videophone, the man says, " Ash has disappeared?" " Are you certain about that Brock?"

Brock, " I'm positive Professor Oak, Ash wouldn't just wouldn't run off without telling anyone and it couldn't have been Team Rocket, they would've waited for Ash to get back with Pikachu so that they could try stealing all our pokemon at once, so I think that something else has happened to Ash and Pikachu."

Professor Oak says, " Very well, if Ash has gone missing, I have no choice but to tell Ash's mom about this, she deserves to know of the situation." "I'll also call Misty, she would want to help look for them, once I do that I'll head out that way to help search as well, until then, goodbye."

Brock than hangs up the videophone and walks over to where May and Max are talking to a man wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with white shorts, sneakers, and had sunglasses on his head under a mop of brown curly hair. The man says, " So Ash left to get Pikachu after Pikachu suddenly ran off into the woods?"

May than says, " That's right Scott and we haven't seen him since, we're all worried about him and Pikachu."

Scott says, " I'll call Brendon, he knows this area like the back of his hand, he would definitely know of any caves or such that a person could fall into and get lost in." " In fact, I'll go do that now" and with that Scott left to use the videophone. He passed by Brock and said to him as he put his hand on Brock's shoulder, " Don't worry Brock, we'll find Ash and Pikachu."

Brock than said, " Thanks for that Scott, I'm just as worried about Ash and Pikachu as the others are." " But I know that wherever Ash and Pikachu are, they'll find a way to get back." Scott than nodded in agreement and continued with what he was doing.

The door to the Pokemon Center opened and in walked an older woman with green hair, wearing a light blue policewoman's uniform, she than looked around the center. When she saw May, Max and Brock she walked up to them, saluted while saying, " Officer Jenny reporting, here to investigate the supposed disappearance of a trainer and his Pikachu."

Brock than to say, " Officer Jenny, you've committed a crime because you've stolen my heart" and tried to start flirting with Jenny.

But before he could, Max ran up to him and grabbed him by the ear; pulling him away all the while saying "Now is the worst possible time for that, Casanova

Officer Jenny, who is a bit weirded out by Brock and Max's behavior, turns to May and asks, " What's the situation?"

_At the same time, in Radiant Garden_

" And the next thing I know, I'm waking up with Pikachu nudging me, than I see Sora, Donald and Goofy standing there" explained Ash to the newly renamed Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Ash had just finished explaining about how he and Pikachu got to Radiant Garden, he also explained a bit about what pokemon are.

" Sora was right, we can certainly help you get back home, Ash," said Leon in his fur rimmed biker jacket and black pants.

Yuffie than said, " Yeah, no problem."

" It will be our pleasure to help you two get back home," was Aerith's response. As she said this, Ash could not help but think that if Brock was here, he would no doubt try to flirt with Aerith, since she looked real pretty in her pink and white frilled dress.

" Yeah, like Yuffie said kid, no problem," said a man wearing a white tee shirt, some weird orange belt thing and blue pants, while having a toothpick in his mouth and goggles under his blond hair.

Ash than said to the man, " Thanks Cid," Ash than looked around at his new friends, all willing to help him and Pikachu get home without even knowing them for long. When Ash looked at Sora, he saw that Sora was looking around the house, Ash than asked, " Sora what is it?"

Sora turned to Ash and said, " I'm just looking for Merlin, haven't seen him since we came in, he took one look at Pikachu and just disappeared in a puff of smoke, I wonder why he left?"

Cid than said, " Ah, who needs that loony wizard, now the only problem I can see to taking Ash and Pikachu home is that we have no idea where their home is."

Just as everyone was thinking how to find a way to Ash and Pikachu's world, a cloud of blue smoke appeared, when the smoke cleared, Ash saw standing there an old man wearing a light blue robe, with a tall pointed light blue hat, he also had on glasses, but what really caught Ash's attention was his very long beard."

Sora than said to the old man, " There you are Merlin, where'd you go?"

Merlin than turns to Sora and says, " I just had to go back to my house back in Traverse Town, I left something there that will come in handy" and with that Merlin reached into his robe's sleeves and pulled a very weird looking block.

Sora than asked, " Isn't that a NavGummi?"

Merlin than says, " Correct, this Gummi contains the coordinate's of this young man and his pikachu's world" as he points to Ash and Pikachu.

Cid than asks, "Why the heck do you have a NavGummi that leads right to Ash's world?"

Merlin than turns to Cid and says, " The reason is quite simple, I've been to young Ash's world before."

Ash than asks, " You've been to my world before, Mr. Merlin?

Merlin than says, " Yes, I've been to your world before, while there I met a young man by the name of Samuel Oak, and please just call me Merlin."

Ash than says in a surprised tone, " You've met Professor Oak before?"

Merlin than said, " When I met him, he was a student and assistant to a man named Professor Nathan Rowan, a pokemon professor in a region called Sinnoh." " I see that he became a pokemon professor, how do you know him?"

Ash than said, " He's the one who gave me Pikachu, and he is the pokemon professor of my home region of Kanto."

Leon than says, " I hate to break up this discussion, but since we have a NavGummi that leads to Ash and Pikachu's world, we should get it installed as soon as possible, how long will it take to install that Gummi into the Gummi Ship's navigation system Cid?"

Merlin than hands the Gummi block to Cid who says, " I'll take a few hours, this is a pretty old block." "I'll first have to see if it'll work for the newer systems on the Gummi ship, if it does we're good, if not, I'll have to rig up some kind of adapter so that the older data can be read by the newer navigational system."

Yuffie than said, "Leon asked for a number Cid, not an explanation of what you have to do?"

Cid than said, " If it works at the start, at least four hours."

Sora than says, " Why that long?"

Cid said, " Have to sort through the data on it to find the right coordinates and than installing them onto the navigational system."

Ash than said, " And if you have to create an adapter for it?"

Cid than said, " Six hours, maybe longer, depends on how different the systems are from each other."

But before anyone could say anything else, Goofy asked, " Hold on, Merlin just went to Traverse Town and he teleported us between here and Disney Castle once, why can't he just poof Ash and Pikachu home himself?"

Merlin than said, " The reason being is I have to be going with them, also the longer the distance the less people I can bring with me, I could go there myself but that wouldn't really help, another reason is that I need to know exactly where I'm going and I've never been to Kanto before, just Sinnoh." " The best way to go is with the Gummi Ship."

Leon than said, " You heard the wizard, get on it now, Cid."

Cid responded, " All right" and on that note Cid left for the Gummi Garage.

Sora than said, " While Cid is doing that, how about we give you two a tour of the town?"

Ash than said, " Sure, might as well as explore this place before going back."

Donald says, " But Sora, what about finding Organization XIII's hideout?

Sora than says, " I haven't forgotten about the Organization, but Ash and Pikachu need our help, besides their world might have a clue to find out where the Organization is hiding."

Ash than asks, " What Organization?"

Goofy than says, " We'll explain that on the tour come on" and with that Goofy leaves followed by Ash and Pikachu.

Sora than follows as well, leaving Donald to say, " Hey, wait for me, wait for me" as he races to catch up with his friends.

When the group was gone, Yuffie asked Leon, " Do you think that the heartless destroyed Ash and Pikachu's world?"

Leon than said, " I doubt it, if they did, the King would have told us." " No, I think that there is something else going on here, something that we just can't see."

_Meanwhile in Kanto, in a quaint little house_

" That's what has happened Delia" explained Professor Oak to the red-headed woman known as Delia Ketchum, aka Ash's mom.

" I see" was Delia's answer to what Professor Oak told her about Ash's disappearance, she than walked to the window and saw that the sun was going down.

Professor Oak asked, " Delia, are you okay?"

Delia than turned to Professor Oak and said, " I always feared that something like this would happen, but I know Ash, he will come back, I'm sure of it."

**One chapter down, more to go, I will soon stop cutting between Kanto and Radiant Garden, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Touring

**Here we go, Chapter 3 coming at ya, I don't own ether Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts, if I did own both or ether, I would be a millionaire, on with ya show.**

**Chapter 3: Touring**

" Wow, would you look at this place?" said Ash as he, Pikachu who was riding on his shoulders; Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking around a series of shops in Radiant Garden. Ash and Pikachu were both looking in wonder at the shops and the people, seeing some people in booths selling clothes, potions, weapons, and accessories.

Sora than said to his new friend, " This place has come a long way since the first time we first came to this world, right Donald and Goofy."

Donald and Goofy both said " Yeah."

But Ash was too distracted to hear what Sora and the others were saying, suddenly Ash's stomach started to growl, which caught the attention of Sora, Donald and Goofy, Ash than puts his hands on his stomach and than says rather embarrassingly, " Sounds like its time to eat, huh?"

Goofy than says, " It is getting late, let's get something to eat come on" and with that the group started to look for a place to eat.

_Back with Brock and the others_

At the Pokemon Center, Brock, May, Max waiting at the center for someone, while Officer Jenny is asking the center's Nurse Joy about possible caves or other such places in the area that Ash and Pikachu could've gotten lost in. Suddenly, the doors of the center slide open and in walk a girl about Ash's age with bright orange hair with a spiky ponytail on the left side, wearing a short yellow jacket over a red shirt, wearing a short yellow skirt, red shorts and tennis shoes, Brock than says to the newcomer, " Hey Misty."

Misty than says, " Hey guys, any sign of Ash and Pikachu?"

Max than says in a disappointed tone of voice, " No, Officer Jenny is asking the center's Nurse Joy if there are any places that someone could fall into or get lost around here, no luck so far."

When Misty looks at Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, she says in a somewhat surprised tone, " I'm surprised that Brock isn't trying to flirt with them?"

May than says, " He tried to when Jenny first showed up but now he doesn't want to interrupt Officer Jenny getting any information that could help find Ash."

But before anyone could say anything else, the Pokemon Center's doors open again, letting Scott and a man wearing a dark green explorer suit, slightly purple hair, with a serious expression on his face. Scott and the man walk up to the group, where Scott said, " Hey there guys, any news?"

Brock than says, " Not yet Scott" and turns to the man wit Scott and says, " Good of you to come Brandon, any sign of that pokemon you left to find?"

Brandon than says, " Not yet, as soon as Scott contacted me about wanting my help to find Ash and Pikachu, I stopped what I was doing and came here as fast as I could."

The doors open for a third time, letting in Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum and her Mr. Mime, Mimey.

Max than said, "Good to see you Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum and Mimey.'

Professor Oak than says, " Good to see you too Max, the same for all of you, any luck?"

May than says, " Not yet, but hopefully with Officer Jenny, Misty, Scott, Brandon and the rest of us looking we can find Ash and Pikachu where ever they are."

Nurse Joy than walked over to the growing group and said, "We should eat a full meal and get a good night's rest, so I've made dinner for everyone and had Chansey prepare rooms for you all, for now let's eat."

_ Back with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash and Pikachu_

" That was good stew huh guys," said a satisfied Sora. They had found a small open air café so they ordered a large pot of beef stew for the five of them to share, they than sat at a round table, the stew was brought out and put in the middle of the table, they were then given five bowls for their stew and a ladle to serve it with. They also got an order of breadsticks, and each got a small salad.

" You got that right Sora, what'd you think of it Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu who was having some stew in a shallow dish on the table near Ash.

Pikachu let out a contended sounding cry of " Chuu."

Goofy than asked, "Any stew left?"

Donald than said as he looked into the pot, " a little, don't tell me that you're still hungry, you had a lot more than ether me, Sora or Ash and you definitely had more than Pikachu."

They decided to split the remaining soup between the five of them. Afterwards, the man who brought the stew pot out came over and said to Sora, " Thank you for choosing The Stew Pot, here's your bill."

Sora looked at the bill and asked Donald since he kept a very close eye on the group's munny a habit picked up from his Uncle Scrooge (1), " Donald how much munny do we have left?"

Donald than reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch, opened it and brought out what looked like to Ash like a bunch of multicolored balls of different sizes. Donald saw Ash's confused face and said, " This is munny, its what is used to buy stuff here in Radiant Garden and a number of other worlds." Donald than said, " Oh oh!"

Goofy than asked, " What is it Donald?"

Donald than said, " It looks like were a little short on munny, just a couple short of the bill."

The waiter than said, " If you don't have quite enough, than one of you will have to work here for a bit to make up for the missing amount, now who is gonna do it?"

Sora than stood up and said, " I'll do it."

Ash than asked, " Are you sure Sora?"

But before Sora could answer Ash, the waiter exclaimed as he looked at Sora" Sora? As in Sora the Keyblade master, As in the one who pretty much took back our world from the heartless and that wicked witch Maleficent, the Sora who took on close to a thousand heartless by himself, that Sora!"

Sora simply nodded, while Ash thought, " Whoa, I heard that Sora was tough from Yuffie but to be able fight a thousand heartless and come out on top, is just amazing."

The waiter than said, " It would not be right for me to take your munny, not after all you've done for us, your meal will be on the house."

Sora than said to the waiter, " No need for that, how about this, you just charge us for the same as how much munny we got, okay?"

The waiter said, " Very well than" Donald than handed the waiter their munny, they than left the café.

Ash than said to Sora, " I'm sorry, if me and Pikachu weren't here, you would've have got a smaller stew pot and would still have some munny left."

Sora than says, " don't worry about it, we have more munny, also while you're here you're our guest, which means that paying for dinner is the least we can do." " Besides we're friends right Ash?"

Ash than says, " Right Sora, we're all friends right?"

Donald and Goofy both said " Right!"

Pikachu than put up its paw and let out a cry of " Pika Pika!"

Sora than said, " I'll take that for a yes."

The group began walking to a building that looked like a giant refrigerator. When they got to the front of the building, Ash could see a duck that looked like an older version of Donald, Donald walked up to the older duck and said, " Hello Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge than turned to Donald and said, " Bless me bagpipes, good to see you again nephew" he than turns to Sora and the others and says, " as well as your friends."

Sora than says, " Hello to you too, Mr. McDuck, how are you?"

Scrooge than says, " Fine laddie, just fine, now what can I do for you lads?"

Donald says, " We need to withdraw some more munny from the account we set up with your bank Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge than said, " Very well lads, give me your pouch and wait right here" and with that Scrooge went into a door to the side of the refrigerator building, Goofy than explained to Ash that the door that Scrooge went into leads to an underground vault that Scrooge keeps munny accounts for the people of Radiant Garden. Goofy than said that they have a total of four accounts, three smaller accounts for each of them and a larger account that is mainly used to buy supplies for their journey. Scrooge than came back with a full munny pouch and said, " There you go Donald, now than lads how would you like some sea-salt ice-cream?"

Ash than says, " What's sea-salt ice-cream?"

Sora than said, " It's an ice-cream flavor here in Radiant Garden, it is very delicious, it's sweet but salty at the same time."

Ash than said, " I'll try some, what about you Pikachu?" Pikachu let a cry that could be considered a yes, Scrooge than gave Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, and Pikachu each a light blue ice-cream pop, when Ash tasted his and held Pikachu's so Pikachu could eat it, he said, " Whoa, now that's an unique flavor, what do you think of it Pikachu?"

Pikachu let out a cry of " Chuu" that could easily be interrupted as a cry of enjoyment.

Scrooge than says, " Glad you boys like it, now run along and get some sleep tomorrow is another day after all and on that note I wish you all a good night." Scrooge than closed the door of his building and walked towards the same area that Merlin's house was in.

Sora than says, " Come on guys, let's get some shuteye, Ash and Pikachu you'll be sleeping with us at the apartment the Restoration Committee set up for us, now let's go."

**(1) This concept borrowed from Mirror and Image, with permission of course, be sure to check out their stories.**

**Three chapters down, more to go, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: XIII

**Hello and welcome back to ****Detour: World of Pokémon, ****sorry for the long wait, my computer went wacko on me, anyway it should be quite clear that I own neither Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon, now than on with the show! P.S. Foreshadowing of future events in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: XIII**

It was the middle of the night when Pikachu suddenly woke up, he started looking around the room, it started to feel panic until he remembered the days events, getting sent to Radiant Garden, meeting Sora, Donald, Goofy and the restoration committee, the slight commotion at dinner, the delicious ice cream and finally arriving at the apartment Sora, Donald and Goofy share when they are in Radiant Garden. He gets out of the little bed that Sora gave him to sleep in for the night, he than climbs onto the bed that Ash is sleeping in tonight, only to see that Ash is gone!

Pikachu starts to sniff for Ash's scent but can't seem to find it among the numerous new smells in this world. He starts to wonder how he is going to find Ash if he can't find Ash's scent, until he hears light snoring, he than remembers that he and Ash are sleeping in Sora's room. He manages to jump onto the hammock that Sora is sleeping in without causing it to tip over and starts to nudge him to wake up. Sora starts to stir and says in his sleep, "Moogles got my munny (1)." Seeing that he has no other way to wake Sora, Pikachu unleashes a small jolt of electricity, this causes Sora to jump suddenly awake, as well as making him lose his balance and causing the hammock to do a 360 degree spin and drop Sora and Pikachu onto the ground.

Sora looks at Pikachu and asks Pikachu, " Did you shock me and if you did, why did you?"

Pikachu than says, " Pika, Pika chu Pikachu Pi (2)" all the while pointing at Ash's empty bed.

After seeing that Ash's bed was empty, Sora turned to Pikachu and asked, " You woke me up cause Ash was gone and you couldn't find his scent because of the other new and different scents, so you needed help finding him, did I get that right?"

Pikachu just nodded his head in a yes motion while saying, " Pi, Pika, Pikachu."

Sora than said to Pikachu, " Let's go", Pikachu than got onto Sora's shoulders, together they left the apartment quietly, as to not wake up Donald, (they didn't have to worry about waking up Goofy, he could sleep through a stampede, as long as it didn't touch him).

_At the Bailey_

Ash was currently looking at the moon in the sky, he appeared to be in deep thought, he than hears a cry of " Pika, Pika" he turns to see Sora and Pikachu coming through the gate that leads to town.

Sora asks, " What are you doing here Ash?"

Ash responds as Pikachu jumps onto his shoulders, " I was just thinking, I mean so much has changed for me in the last few hours."

" Like what" was Sora's question?

Ash answers, " Well for one thing learning about other worlds out there, as well as learning that there are humans with power like a Pokémon's."

Sora asked, " You're talking about when me and Donald showed you our magic right? Ash simply nods, Sora than asks him, " Is that all you were thinking about?"

Ash signs and says, " No, I was also thinking about my friends and my Mom, they must be worried sick about me and Pikachu."

Sora chuckles a bit and responds, " You're not the only one who's got a lot of people worried about him back home." Ash stares at Sora puzzled, Sora takes a deep breath and tells Ash, " you see, I'm not from Radiant Garden, I'm from a small world called Destiny Islands" Sora than explained to Ash about how he wound up on this journey to start with, about the night the heartless came to his home, to arriving in Traverse Town, about his adventures while looking for Riku and Kairi, to defeating Xehanort's heartless, waking up a year later in Twilight Town and learning about the threat of the nobodies and Organization XIII.

Ash interrupts Sora by asking, " Those are the guys who kidnapped your friend Kairi, right?"

Sora nods and continues telling Ash about how he hasn't been home in about two years because of a promise he made to Kairi that he would return with Riku, to learning of the Organization's using him to gather hearts. Ash than exclaims, " These Organization guys sound worse than Team Rocket!"

Sora and Pikachu both nod in agreement when Pikachu's ears suddenly twitch, causing him to look behind them; Sora and Ash follow Pikachu's movements to see several long white humanoid snake-like beings with zipper mouths and flat heads as well as a couple of similar beings with swords and weird looking silted helmets. Sora gets in front of Ash while exclaiming, " Nobodies, what are they doing here?"

Pikachu jumps of Ash's shoulder and unleashes an enormous thunderbolt, dissolving two of the snake-like nobodies into nothing. Sora brings out the Keyblade and proceeds to slice two more of the snake-like nobodies into nothing, leaving three snake-like beings and the two with the swords. Ash just stares at what is left, he ends up asking Sora, " These are Nobodies?"

Sora says as he strikes another snake one, " Yeah, the snake-like ones are called Dusks while the ones with swords are called Samurais."

Between Sora's Keyblade and Pikachu's Thunderbolts, the remaining Dusks are wiped out, leaving the two Samurais, one face Sora, the other faced Pikachu. The Samurai facing Pikachu was able to keep dodging Pikachu's Thunderbolt, all the while getting closer to him, just as it was about to strike Pikachu with one of its swords, Ash told Pikachu, " Iron Tail" and with that, Pikachu's tail started to glow, Pikachu than used its tail to clash against the Samurai's sword. The clash caused the Samurai to leave itself open which Ash took advantage of by having Pikachu give the Nobody a point-blank Thunderbolt, causing it to fade into nothing.

Both Pikachu and Ash looked to see how Sora was doing against his opponent; they both saw the Samurai sitting cross-legged on the ground with both its swords in sheaths while Sora was standing with both hands on the Keyblade, the hilt was parallel to Sora's face while the shaft was pointed straight up, Ash also noticed that Sora's eyes were closed. After a few seconds of this, Sora's eyes shot open and he cried out, " Bushido" at the same time, the Samurai started to move but before it could get its swords out of the sheaths, Sora shot forward and sliced the Samurai into nothing!

Ash tells Sora as he and Pikachu are walking towards the Keyblade master, " That was incredible Sora!"

" Pika Pi, Pikachu" was Pikachu's way of agreeing with Ash.

Just as Sora was about to thank Ash and Pikachu for the compliments, he suddenly turned around in time to see someone in a black cloak run off, seeing this, Sora ran after him, thinking, " Riku?" Seeing Sora suddenly run off, Ash and Pikachu ran after him but couldn't fully keep up with him, meanwhile, Sora was still chasing the cloaked stranger, when the stranger ran into a dead end, he stopped just as Sora got front of him, Sora walked towards him a bit and asked, " Who are you?"

The stranger replies, "My name is of no importance Sora, if you must call me something call me XIII."

" XIII?" was Sora's answer

XIII explains, " Yes, that is my number in the Organization."

Sora than asks, " What are you doing here?"

XIII responds, " Just passing through, we will meet again Sora" with that in mind, XIII opened a corridor of darkness and walked into it, it than disappeared.

Sora turned around to leave when he saw Ash running up to him with Pikachu riding his shoulder. Sora says " Hey Ash."

Ash asks Sora, " Why did you run off like that for?" Sora than tells Ash and Pikachu about his encounter with XIII, Ash than asks, " Do you think that XIII had anything to do with the Nobodies that attacked us?"

"Maybe?" was Sora's response to Ash's question, Sora than said, " We should back to bed, come on guys," and with that Sora, Ash and Pikachu headed back to the apartment."

**Author's Notes **

**1. Guess what movie gave me the idea for this saying.**

**2. I'm sorry my Pikachu is horrible.**

**Well there you go, next time on ****Detour: World of Pokémon****, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, and Pikachu leave for Ash and Pikachu's world. Sora will also encounter Team Rocket, see ya real soon! P.S. Sorry if this ruined part of the ending of Kingdom Hearts for you, I did say it contained foreshadowing of future events. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

"I am so sorry for the long wait for both Key to the Soul and Detour: World of Pokemon updates, I've been busy with other things, I can only ask for your forgiveness" kneels in front of you, the reader for forgiveness.

"The next chapters will be coming soon, just be a little more patient."

Sincerely yours,

-Storyteller 36


	6. Chapter 6

I am going to discontinue this story due to my dissatisfaction of the anime which is my source material for this story, I may try this crossover again but not with the anime, also anyone out there who wishes to continue this story, please, let me know.


End file.
